


Party Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Party Time

Harry knew he was going overboard for Teddy's birthday party but he couldn't resist. He'd made Teddy's favourite cake—chocolate; invited a whole host of Weasleys—and Malfoy, who was a cousin afterall; and picked up a bunch of balloons in every colour. He laughed thinking about which colour Teddy would choose as a favourite, his hair immediately shifting to match.

Silently as ever, Severus slipped into the house, just as Harry was putting the finishing touches on the cake—Muggle superheroes which Harry animated with magic. 

"I don't recall you going to all this trouble for _my_ birthday," Severus said dryly. 

Harry laughed. "If you don't remember what we _did_ do for your birthday we must not have done it right."

"Perhaps we need to repeat that performance," Severus said as he wrapped his arms around Harry, his hands moving to the placket of his trousers but Harry slapped his hands away.

" _After_ Teddy's party. I didn't go to all this trouble just to end up covered in cake, which is what would happen if we got started in the kitchen right now." 

Severus dragged a finger through the icing just at the bottom edge of the cake and sucked it into his mouth suggestively.

"If you insist we wait…" 

Harry shivered. "I insist we go up to the bedroom." He turned and pushed Severus out of the kitchen, pulling him toward the stairs. " _Now_."

They didn't make it quite that far but none of their guests noticed that Harry's pants were hidden behind the flower vase on the landing. Or they were kind enough not to mention it if they did.


End file.
